Araignée du matin
by Elisha-chan
Summary: La vie sur le Thousand Sunny vue par le regard d'une araignée! La vie est dangereuse sur ce navire... Premier One-shot!


Hum… Premier one-shot (après ma première fic que je viens de finir, je m'essaye à un autre genre).

La genèse de cette histoire est assez simple. Ce matin je poursuivais une araignée, et je me suis demandé ce qu'elles pouvaient voir de nous. Et voilà !

J'espère vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des choses courtes, rythmées, alors je ne sais pas trop si c'est réussi).

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Ps : Evidemment, les personnages sont à maître (Y)Oda (pas drôle, désolée). Mais l'araignée est à moi (malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir…).

**Araignée du matin**

_Elle se déplaçait furtivement dans l'ombre, presque invisible, tissant sa toile dans tous les petits coins du Thousand Sunny. Elle devait être prudente. Les humains, sur ce navire, étaient étranges. Elle sentait, avec son instinct animal, qu'ils étaient dangereux. Surtout Elle. L'ennemie. _

_L'araignée grimpa le long de la table sur laquelle se trouvaient des liasses de papiers griffonnés. Soudain elle s'arrêta, sur le qui-vive. Elle était là. Elles s'observaient, mais aucune des deux ne voulait bouger la première, guettant le moindre mouvement de l'autre. Tout à coup l'Ennemie attaqua_.

« Kya !, hurla Nami en saisissant un énorme livre de navigation et en le lançant sur l'araignée. Meurs saleté ! ».

Tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau : cartes, plumes, encrier, tomba sur le sol. L'encre se renversa sur les précieuses cartes de la navigatrice, folle de rage.

« Nami-swan !

-Nami qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ».

Sanji et Chopper s'étaient précipités dans la chambre de Nami en l'entendant crier. Ils virent leur amie agenouillée près d'un tas de papiers, fouillant rageusement à la recherche de la responsable de ce gâchis.

« Euh… Nami-swan ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Il y a une saloperie d'araignée ! ».

Le cuisinier en laissa tomber sa cigarette. Yeux exorbités, pâle comme un mort, il se mit à transpirer en regardant autour de lui d'un air craintif.

« Tu es s-s-sûre ? ».

Chopper avait senti le changement dans l'attitude de Sanji et il le regarda d'un air étrange. Le cuisinier desserrait son nœud de cravate. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Un doute lui vint.

« T'as peur des araignées Sanji ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- M-M-Moi ? Pff, qu'est-ce que tu…

- AH !, cria Nami.

- AH ! », hurla Sanji en sortant de la chambre en courant.

Nami releva la tête, semblant seulement se rendre compte de la présence de ses nakamas. Elle était verte de rage. Son ennemie jurée, cette saleté d'araignée qui la narguait depuis des semaines, lui avait encore échappée. Elle avait détruit des heures de travail pour finalement rater la Bête. Elle serra le poing. Elle finirait par l'avoir !

_Elle filait aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses huit pattes. L'araignée avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. La Grande Ombre s'était abattue sur elle mais elle avait réussi à l'esquiver au dernier instant. L'Ombre s'était alors abattue sur la table, renversant tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle avait profité du fouillis et de l'agitation de l'Ennemie pour s'enfuir. Elle suivait maintenant l'un des humains, celui qui passait son temps dans la cuisine et qui sentait le tabac. Elle le voyait se retourner et jeter des coups d'œil derrière lui, comme s'il craignait d'être poursuivi. Ces humains étaient vraiment bizarres._

« Eh Sanji ! J'ai faim ! », dit Luffy en surgissant devant le cuisinier sans crier gare.

Le blond sursauta comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il tenta de reprendre une contenance et alluma une cigarette, malgré ses mains tremblantes. Luffy le regardait en coin : son compagnon avait l'air bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Quoi ? Euh… Rien, répondit Sanji en regardant autour de lui d'un air anxieux. Rien du tout…

- Bon alors tu peux me faire à bouffer ?

- Hein ? Euh… ouais, ok ».

Le capitaine était étonné : pas d'insulte, de « tu boufferas quand ce sera l'heure », de « vas te faire voir ailleurs ventre à pattes ». Mais quand il vit son nakama se diriger vers la cuisine, il oublia ses interrogations.

« A la bouffe ! », cria-t-il.

_Tapie dans un coin, tissant sa toile, elle surveillait les humains. Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour d'une table couverte de nourriture. L'Ennemie était là elle aussi, et elle semblait toujours aussi furieuse. Celui qui sentait le tabac était là également, et il avait arrêté de regarder partout autour de lui, il avait l'air plus calme. Les autres mangeaient, insouciants. Elle les observait. Il y avait le petit humain-peluche. Elle l'aimait bien, celui-là. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il l'avait vue plusieurs fois mais n'avait jamais essayé de la tuer. Il y en avait un autre aussi, qui était différent et qu'elle aimait bien. C'était un squelette avec des cheveux énormes, frisée, et doux. Elle adorait se cacher dans cette tignasse, souvent pour se mettre à l'abri des autres. Elle était sûre que le squelette savait qu'elle était là mais jamais il ne l'avait dénoncée. L'humain au long nez lui plaisait bien lui aussi. Il l'avait vue plusieurs fois et il l'avait même pris dans la main, sans manifester de peur ou de dégoût… Il s'était mis à lui parler, pendant des heures, sans qu'elle comprenne un seul mot (mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner) et finalement elle s'était enfuie. Trop bizarre celui-là ! Par contre les autres… Un jour elle avait grimpé sur l'un des trois bâtons bizarres que l'humain-algue avait toujours avec lui. Et là elle avait croisé son regard. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait frissonné à ce souvenir. Il n'avait pas fait un mouvement mais elle s'était sauvée si vite qu'elle aurait pu battre un record. Il lui avait fait froid dans le « dos ». Il était presque aussi terrifiant qu'Elle. Il y avait aussi une autre humaine, mais elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'Ennemie. Elle était calme, ne criait jamais. Elle l'avait vue plusieurs fois mais n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre réaction. Mais elle l'inquiétait beaucoup parce qu'elle maîtrisait la Grande Ombre, elle avait même une pièce remplie d'Ombres. Elle était dangereuse… Les autres ne s'occupaient pas d'elle. Il y avait bien « l'humain qui s'allonge » qui l'avait regardé une fois avec un air… elle avait eu l'impression d'être une proie, comme ces mouches qu'elle-même piégeait dans ses toiles… Elle s'était sauvée aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu par peur de finir dans son estomac. Et enfin, il y avait le dernier, bizarre, il ne sentait pas vraiment l'humain… Il sentait aussi le bois et le métal… Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Tiens, ça s'agitait chez les humains !_

« Ca ne peut plus durer ! », dit durement Nami en tapant du poing sur la table.

Tous les regards des Mugiwaras convergèrent vers elle.

« Cette saloperie me nargue depuis trop longtemps ! A cause d'elle j'ai perdu les dernières cartes que j'avais faites ! J'y avais passé des heures !

- En fait, techniquement, c'est toi qui…, commença Chopper avant de s'interrompre devant le regard terrible de la navigatrice.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?, questionna Zoro qui ne comprenait rien.

- La Bête, marmonna Sanji en regardant anxieusement autour de lui en serrant sa louche.

- Quoi ?, fit Zoro avant de voir le clin d'œil lancé par Chopper.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, murmura le renne.

- C'en est trop ! On a une intruse sur ce navire ! Il faut en finir !, tonnait Nami. L'opération Extermination commence aujourd'hui ! », ajouta-t-elle en levant le poing.

_Une sonnette d'alarme sonna dans ce qui servait d'esprit à l'araignée. Ca commençait à sentir le roussi pour elle. Elle se fit toute petite et sortit._

_Elle avait trouvé refuge dans la pièce de l'animal en peluche. Elle se promenait sur la table et les étagères remplies de fioles, de flacons. Lorsqu'elle passait devant, elle voyait son reflet agrandi, ou déformé. Elle aimait cet endroit plein de recoins où elle pouvait se cacher et tisser ses toiles. Mais pour l'instant elle se faisait discrète car la pièce était occupée par l'humain-peluche mais surtout par l'homme-algue terrifiant. Ils avaient l'air de parler._

« Il est quoi ?, demanda Zoro, interloqué.

- Arachnophobe.

- …

- Ca veut dire qu'il a la phobie des araignées.

- Je sais bien… Mais j'ai du mal à croire ça, ajouta le sabreur en réprimant un sourire.

Son cerveau s'emballait. Il était déjà en train d'imaginer toutes les façons d'utiliser cette information pour torturer le cuisinier. Chopper, qui voyait l'air sadique qui s'inscrivait sur le visage de son nakama, comprit qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Il essaya de se rattraper.

« Oh Zoro, tu gardes ça pour toi ! Hein ?

- Mmh…

- Promets-le ! Eh, Zoro ! Où tu vas ? Zoro ! ».

_Elle vit la peluche et l'algue sortir, le premier courant pour rattraper le second. Si elle avait pu soupirer, l'araignée l'aurait fait. L'homme-algue avait encore eu ce regard terrible, qui la terrorisait. Elle ne savait pas qui serait sa victime, mais elle était contente que ce ne__soit pas elle._

_Elle courait pour s'échapper. L'Ennemie était après elle. L'araignée se faufila dans un petit trou et sortit à l'air libre. Elle était maintenant sur le pont. Elle vit la cachette idéale et se précipita au milieu des arbres fruitiers. Il y faisait bon, et elle était certaine que personne ne la trouverait jamais ici. Elle pouvait maintenant surveiller les humains sans être vue._

« Où est-elle ?, dit Nami en descendant sur le pont.

- Hein ?, fit Luffy qui était occupé à jouer aux cartes avec Usopp et Brook.

- Cette saleté d'araignée ! Je la poursuivais mais elle a réussi à sortir ! ».

Elle s'aperçut alors que tous la regardaient. Il faut dire qu'après avoir couru après cette sale bête, elle était rouge et échevelée. Luffy éclata de rire.

« Tu te mets dans cet état juste pour une araignée ?

- …

- Laisse tomber et viens jouer avec nous ! ».

La jeune femme se sentait gênée. Être ridicule, ça n'était déjà pas agréable, mais en plus devant Luffy… D'habitude c'était le contraire et elle ne manquait jamais de le lui faire remarquer. Elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas…

« T'es carrément ridicule là ! ».

Elle serra le poing. Cet imbécile de sabreur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas le supporter. En plus, venant de lui ! Les Mugiwaras présents sur le pont s'écartèrent et se mirent à distance respectable pour ne pas subir de dégâts collatéraux. Ils savaient tous ce qui allait suivre.

« De quoi tu te mêles ?, rugit Nami en se tournant vers Zoro.

- Je dis juste que c'est n'importe quoi de se mettre dans un état pareil pour une araignée. Elle t'a rien fait ! Laisse-la vivre…

- On ne t'a pas sonné ! Et puis c'est pas à toi de parler de « ridicule », t'es plutôt mal placé…

- Ca veut dire quoi ? », gronda Zoro en se plaçant face à sa nakama.

Ils étaient maintenant aussi en colère l'un que l'autre. Usopp commença à dire une prière pour confier son âme aux autorités célestes compétentes. Nami et Zoro s'affrontaient du regard, la tension était palpable, comme une aura les entourant. Dire qu'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air n'était pas assez proche de la vérité, on la sentait carrément crépiter entre eux.

« Parce que tu crois que quand tu te perds en allant de la cuisine à votre cabine t'es pas ridicule ? Ou quand on te dit de filer, tout droit, et qu'on te retrouve perdu à l'opposé de là où tu devrais être ?

-C'est pas moi qui me perd, c'est le monde qu'est mal foutu ! ».

Le ridicule de sa réponse n'échappa pas aux pirates qui éclatèrent tous de rire. La tension retomba d'un coup. Luffy et Usopp se roulaient par terre en se tenant les côtes. Même Nami s'était instantanément calmée et pouffait. Leurs compagnons les rejoignirent sur le pont pour connaître la cause de leur hilarité et ils leurs racontèrent. Bientôt ce fut tout l'équipage qui se moqua du pauvre sabreur. Celui-ci, qui s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit, ne savait plus où se mettre et partit bouder dans la vigie.

_De plus en plus bizarres. Elle avait un moment cru que l'Ennemie et l'homme-algue allaient se battre (elle n'attendait que ça, espérant qu'il la débarrasserait d'Elle). Mais finalement ils étaient tous en train de se marrer comme des baleines. Vraiment bizarres._

_Etrange… Depuis deux jours elle n'était plus poursuivie… Elle avait bien causé une frayeur à celui qui sentait le tabac en allant se promener du côté de la cuisine. Mais sinon, pas d'autre alerte. L'Ennemie notamment semblait l'avoir oubliée. Elle observait les humains alors qu'ils étaient réunis autour de la table de la cuisine._

« T'es bien calme Nami ?, remarqua Usopp. T'as réussi à tuer ton araignée ?

- Non…

- Oh… Et ça t'embête pas plus que ça ?

- J'ai décidé que ça ne valait pas le coup de se ronger les sangs pour une araignée, alors maintenant je laisse couler.

- Tu-Tu es sûre Nami-swan ?, demanda Sanji qui avait failli laisser tomber son plat. Tu serais plus sereine si tu réussissais à la tuer…

- M'en fiche, répondit la jeune femme en sirotant son verre de saké.

- M-Mais Nami-swan… Je croyais que tu avais peur des araignées ?

- Quoi ? Ah oui, mais seulement des grosses. Celle-ci ça va, elle n'est pas très impressionnante…

- Ah oui ?, fit le cuisinier, l'air pas convaincu du tout, en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Ouais, intervint Zoro, l'air de rien. Celle-là elle a juste 8 petites pattes velues et des petits crochets pas venimeux… Très douloureux évidemment, mais pas venimeux… ».

Il sirota son rhum en regardant Sanji du coin de l'œil. Le cuisinier avait l'air sur le point de se sentir mal.

« C'est pas comme celle que j'ai vue une fois… Elle était grande comme ça, dit-il en écartant démesurément les bras. Elle était toute velue, d'un noir bizarre. Et elle avait des crochets énormes, ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Tellement gros qu'ils pouvaient te traverser une jambe ! Et ce regard qu'elle avait…. Vicieux, sadique…. ».

Le sabreur s'amusait follement. Sanji était livide et transpirait tellement qu'il avait trempé sa chemise. La cigarette qu'il avait dans la bouche tremblait, tout comme ses mains. Il semblait sur le point de hurler. Les Mugiwaras regardaient Zoro d'un air perplexe, sauf Luffy qui était occupé à engloutir ce qui se trouvait dans leurs assiettes. Le sabreur fit un clin d'œil à ses compagnons et fit un léger signe de tête en direction du cuisinier. Tous comprirent alors où il voulait en venir et ils commencèrent à pouffer de rire, sauf Chopper qui avait l'impression d'avoir trahi le secret médical en dévoilant le secret de Sanji. Nami décida, une fois n'est pas coutume, de rentrer dans le jeu du bretteur.

« Maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai que je ne me sens pas tranquille avec cette bestiole sur le bateau ».

Sanji reprit espoir et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« J'imagine si elle me piquait… ou Robin… Avec nos peaux si délicates… Ce serait affreux… ».

Le cuisinier frémit en imaginant la scène.

« Mais vous avez tous vu dans quel état ça me mettait de la chasser… Hum, quel problème… Si seulement un jeune homme courageux…

- Et fort, ajouta Robin. Et séduisant.

- Si ce jeune homme pouvait nous en débarrasser, nous lui en serions tellement… Reconnaissantes…, fit-elle en insistant délibérément sur le dernier mot. Hum… Je ne sais pas qui pourrait remplir cette tâche ?

Sanji était au supplice. Cette mission était faite pour lui : courageux, fort et beau, c'était lui tout craché ! Mais la chasse à l'araignée… Il frissonna. C'était sa phobie. D'un autre côté, les filles avaient dit qu'elles seraient reconnaissantes…. Son imagination s'enflamma à cette pensée et il piqua un fard. Nami, qui l'avait remarqué, décida de le torturer encore un peu.

« Mais bien sûr !, fit-elle comme si elle avait eu l'idée du siècle. Zoro tu serais parfait pour ça ! ».

Le monde s'écroula autour de Sanji. Il en laissa tomber sa cigarette. Son imagination s'enflamma à nouveau, mais cette fois au lieu de rougir il devint vert de rage et se jeta sur Zoro.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Luffy qui venait juste de remarquer que ses compagnons étaient hilares et regardaient le combat.

Franky, qui était assis près de lui, lui expliqua la situation. Le capitaine regarda tour à tour Sanji et Zoro, puis Nami, et à nouveau Sanji.

« T'a peur des araignées ?, lança-t-il à Sanji.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua l'intéressé, rouge pivoine (et qui cessa immédiatement de se battre avec Zoro)

- Bah alors y a pas de souci », conclut le jeune homme en se remettant à manger et en se disant que ses nakamas étaient bizarres.

_L'araignée elle aussi observait la scène sans rien comprendre. Les humains étaient très compliqués. Mais au moins, pendant ce temps, ils ne la poursuivaient plus_.

_Une semaine qu'elle vivait tranquillement sa vie sur le Sunny sans être inquiétée. Seul celui qui sentait le tabac avait essayé de la coincer, mais dès qu'il la voyait il devenait tout pâle et gémissait avant de tourner les talons. L'araignée se sentait bien sur le navire pirate. Plus personne ne lui posait de problèmes. Même son Ennemie jurée la laissait en paix. Elle l'avait aperçue plusieurs fois mais n'avait jamais essayé de l'avoir. Au départ, l'araignée se méfiait, pensant qu'Elle essayait d'endormir sa méfiance. Mais au fil des jours, elle s'était détendue. Là, elle était en train de tisser tranquillement sa toile sous la tête de proue du navire. Sur la tête de lion, l' « humain qui s'allonge » regardait la mer. Soudain l'araignée se tendit. L'Ennemie arrivait. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à elle._

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?, demanda Nami à son capitaine en s'approchant.

- Bah… La mer, répondit-il comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

- J'avais bien compris, merci. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je guette…

- Et tu guettes quoi ?, demanda la jeune femme qui avait l'impression de tenir une conversation avec un mur.

- L'île de la viande ! ».

Luffy se retourna vers elle avec un immense sourire. Nami secoua la tête. Elle avait beau lui dire, et lui redire que cette île n'existait pas, quand il avait une idée en tête…

« Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces question ?, demanda soudain Luffy, méfiant.

- Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi…

- …, répondit Luffy en se grattant la tête. Pourquoi ?

- Je dois forcément avoir une raison pour venir te parler ?, rétorqua Nami, légèrement vexée.

- Bah ouais. D'habitude c'est pour m'engueuler, pour me piéger ou pour me demander quelque chose.

- N'importe quoi !, s'insurgea la navigatrice. Crétin ! Et si je voulais juste passer un moment avec toi ?

- Ah…. Euh… C'est pour ça ?

- Non en fait je voulais que tu nettoies le bordel que tu as mis dans la salle de l'aquarium après ta bataille d'eau avec Usopp…

- Je me disais aussi, marmonna Luffy.

- Mais j'aurai très bien pu venir te parler juste pour être gentille…

- Ouais, Ouais si tu le dis, murmura Luffy en descendant de son perchoir et en se dirigeant, comme un condamné à mort, vers l'arrière du bateau.

- Quel idiot », murmura Nami quand il fut parti.

_L'araignée regarda l'Ennemie partir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé ici. Décidément elle ne comprendrait jamais rien aux humains. Mais une chose était sûre, l'Ennemie avait désormais d'autre chat à fouetter, et vu la tête que faisait « l'humain qui s'allonge », c'était lui le chat._

_Le soleil brillait au dessus du Thousand Sunny, et l'araignée se promenait dehors. Les humains étaient tous sur le pont, à profiter du beau temps. Les deux humaines étaient installées sur des transats, autour d'une petite table que l'homme qui sentait le tabac venait régulièrement garnir de petites douceurs. L'humaine qui maîtrisait les ombres et l'Ennemie étaient en train de bronzer en lisant. L'araignée remarqua qu'Elle n'avait pas fini sa pâtisserie. C'était très tentant, mais son instinct tentait de la prévenir que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle décida donc d'aller voir ailleurs pour penser à autre chose. Elle se tourna vers les autres humains._

« Oy les gars ! Vous pouvez faire ça ? ».

Luffy se jeta du haut du mât et atterrit sur le crâne, avant de se relever sans une égratignure, hilare. Il allait recommencer quand une énorme main le saisit par la peau du cou.

« Ca va pas bien ?, hurla Franky. Tu veux péter le Sunny ? T'es complètement con ma parole ! Tu fais ta crise d'adolescence ou quoi ? ».

A côté, Chopper, Usopp et Brook était pliés de rire.

« Si tu recommences ça je te balance à la flotte !, lança Franky avant de lâcher son capitaine. Et vous arrêtez de vous marrer sinon je vous y balance aussi ! ».

Chopper et Brook cessèrent aussitôt de rire et affichèrent un air penaud, alors qu'Usopp riait sous cape.

« Moi je m'en fous, lança-t-il à ses amis, je nage comme un dauphin !

- C'est vrai ?, demanda Chopper avec es étoiles plein les yeux.

- Mouais, bah les dauphins aussi ils se font bouffer par les rois des mers », dit Luffy avec un sourire mauvais.

_Mais pourquoi avaient-ils arrêtés ? L'araignée avait bien apprécié le spectacle de « l'humain qui s'allonge » se jetant du haut du mât. Maintenant, il était juste en train de se disputer avec le Long-nez. C'était beaucoup moins distrayant. Son regard fut à nouveau attiré vers la table. La pâtisserie était toujours là._

« Tu ne finis pas ton Paris-Brest ?, demanda Robin à la navigatrice.

-Non je le garde pour quelqu'un », répondit celle-ci avec un air mystérieux.

L'archéologue ne posa pas plus de questions. Elle connaissait maintenant assez Nami pour savoir quand elle mijotait quelque chose. La navigatrice continua à lire son livre, attendant.

_La tentation était trop forte. Elle ne pouvait plus résister. Elle vit celui qui sentait le tabac revenir, apporter des boissons aux humaines. Elle avait remarqué qu'il se mettait toujours à genoux devant elles, et qu'il rougissait beaucoup en leur parlant. Les humains étaient vraiment incompréhensibles. Elle attendit qu'il soit partit et s'approcha ni vu ni connu. Pas de mouvement du côté de l'ennemie._

Du coin de l'œil, Nami vit la petite araignée approcher doucement. Bien. Elle fit semblant de se replonger dans son livre.

_Toujours pas de danger apparent. Elle commença à monter le long de la table. Sa petite taille lui permettait de passer inaperçue. Arrivée sur la table elle se cacha derrière un des verres vides et attendit. L'Ennemie ne bougeait pas._

Nami tourna une nouvelle page de son livre.

_L'araignée, sans cesser de La surveiller, se déplaçait discrètement, passant de la protection du verre à l'ombre d'une assiette, puis à la protection d'une cuillère. Son graal approchait : La pâtisserie abandonnée. Elle y était presque._

Elle y était presque.

_Ca y était, enfin. _

« Prends-ça ! », cria Nami en abattant son libre.

_La Grande Ombre s'abattit, définitivement._


End file.
